battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Derailed
(SWAT) vs (Bangers) |date = |place = Los Angeles, California |terrain = Industrial, Open |modes = |combat = |singleplayer = |map =}} Derailed is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is set in the industrial area of east Los Angeles near a railroad, where Law Enforcement are trying to take down a Criminal ring in the area. Overview Set on an overcast afternoon, this industrially-themed map is set within a heavily built up district within the city limits, serving mainly as a transport hub for offloading goods delivered by rail before transferring them to trucks, and vice versa. The map has two primary identifiable features--a double-curved Aqueduct that partitions the east and west portions of the map, and an Elevated Train Line running diagonally from north-east to south-west across the map centre to the map's furthest corners. The surrounding areas are a mixture of warehouse compounds and enclosed municipal complexes, bordered by wide open city streets, exposed paved parking areas, and patches if grassy waste ground. The roadways are highly interconnected to form several square "blocks", in addition to linking to three road bridges over the veritcally-orientated channel, giving many options to drivers, while further highlighting the risk to those on foot traversing the expansive map. Conquest Map dominance on Conquest on Derailed is achieved through a mixture of high mobility and close-in defence. The mainly light vehicle oriented loadout of each team allows players to utilize the map's extensive road network to their advantage, quickly relocating shooters between capture points, resulting in highly fluid battle lines. Those on foot can lose the advantage of speed and leave themselves open to being picked off from long range. In contrast, most of the objective's capture zones are small and concentrated inside large, industrial warehouse-like structures, usually surrounded by fences and the open ground of car parks and loading yards. Mobile squads in the vicinity must be dismounted before engaging in close and mid range gunfights to seize the points of the interior. Effective use of the limited cover available is even more crucial as the objectives areas are constituted of chokepoints and potential kill zones. The addition of Transport Helicopters further emphasise the need to rapidly manoeuvre about the large, open map. Flag Layout Equipment |light = 1 Squad Car (2 in Conquest Large) 1 Police Interceptor (Conquest Large) 2 Police Motorcycles (1 in Conquest Large) |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post (Conquest Large) |ifv = 1 Intervention SUV |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter (Conquest Large) }} |light = 1 Sports Sedan (2 in Conquest Large) 1 Muscle Car (Conquest Large) 2 Street Bikes (1 in Conquest Large) |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab (Conquest Large) |ifv = 1 Armored SUV |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter (Conquest Large) }} Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT team start outside the "Ship-it!" logistics warehouse, parallel to elevated railway on the south-west side of the map. The two crossroads by their spawn connect to three roads leading north, north-east and east respective of one another, towards the bridges of the map centre. Derailed 19.png| Bangers Deployment The Bangers start in a dirt yard behind run-down building serving as an electrical substation, across the road from the rail line in the map's north-east corner. The intersection by their base give them the option of travelling directly west towards the Scarpyard and south-west to Train Depot. Derailed 17.png| Flags Construction Site Construction Site is located within a large portion of ground undergoing renovation on the north-western side of the Aqueduct. In contrast to the rest of the map's objectives, the capture radius for this flag is quite large, which encompasses most of the foundation pit bordered by torso-height concrete supports and sections of iron girder. The point is littered with assorted cover, including shipping containers, large pipes, building supplies and equipment, as well as the aforementioned wall of supports. Two single-storey portacabins on the south side of the capture zone serve as indoor fighting positions, while the rest of the area is exposed to fire from above via the two-storey cabins and the upper platforms of the crane overlooking the site to the direct west. A unique point to battle over in the fact it is outside, this is one of the few areas where the combat-oriented vehicles can make their presence felt. A neutrally allocated Utility Van spawns parked on the road directly north of the capture zone, outside the building site. Once captured, the point yields another Utility Van spawn, located by the portacabins on the south side of the pit. Derailed 29.png| Derailed 23.png| Derailed 31.png| Tram Bridge The Tram Bridge is the central map objective, forming the intersecting point between the Aqueduct and the Elevated Train line. The point consists of a rusted iron bridge crossing the concrete channel, with gantries attached underneath for foot traffic. The bridge creaks eerily in the breeze, atop of which is a stopped freight train with an attached fuel tanker. While the bridge is still intact, the capture zone is found on a small section of the catwalk above the bridge's central support column, and is accessible by the staircases on either ends of the walkway, or by using a ladder found on the inside of the hollow column. The narrow catwalks are surrounded only by a handrail and are completely devoid of cover, exposing those in the capture zone to both short and long range fire. Once the fuel car on the stationary train is blown up along with the bridge, the capture zone is relocated slightly to the debris field on the nadir of the storm drain. The radius is equally small once this happens, but players capturing it are marginally better protected by the newly formed jumbles of concrete, twisted steel and capsized cargo cars. Despite the devastation, the staircases to the now removed catwalk are still intact. These provide decent overwatch positions overlooking the bare low ground of the channel. A SMAW battle pickup is found nearby one of the bridge pillars on the east side of the Aqueduct, on a stretch of waste ground surrounded by a corrugated iron fence. An RPG-7 is found by a steel barrier under the bridge on the west side. Derailed 22.png| Scrapyard Scrapyard is found north-east of the Aqueduct and directly west of the Criminal's deployment point. The area consists of a large, L-shaped compound bordered on most sides by a large metal fence topped with barbed wire. On the east end of the yard, the remains of dilapidated motor vehicles stacked atop one another form towers that line the dirt paths criss-crossing the lot, while on the west side two large, rectangular workshops stand either side of the capture zone, located out in the open by the complex's main gate. Those capturing the flag on foot have absolutely no cover, and so requires securing the surrounding area, which is contrarily abundant in hiding spots, including the overhead cover of the warehouse interiors. Due to its exterior location, tougher vehicles such as the Armored SUVs and Mobile Spawn Vehicles may be used to seize the objective in the face of heavy infantry resistance, however, the highly obscured sightlines and limited escape routes can make the area dangerous to ground traffic. An MG36 spawns by the ground floor work area in the northern warehouse. Derailed 24.png| Derailed 25.png| Derailed 26.png| Derailed 27.png| Derailed 28.png| Train Depot The Train Depot objective is situated within a railway unloading yard on the south-east edge of the map, east of the Aqueduct and south of the Criminal's spawn. The flag itself is situated within a storehouse owned by the "Western Visceral Railroad Company", which is bordered to the north and east by a large parking lot for trucks, and to the south and west by rows of tracks and sidings full of stationary rail cars. The capture zone encompasses the whole building interior, which is comprised of a large main room stacked with shelves and shipping containers, a corridor with windows looking onto the warehouse floor on the building's west side, and a partitioned-off auxiliary storeroom on the east side. A raised catwalk runs around the main room's perimeter, in addition to the ladder-accessible roof of the auxiliary room, both grant somewhat exposed elevated views of the capture point. Ladders on the warehouse exterior also allow players to look into the building through skylights in the roof, and potentially defend the point from above. A team dependant Police Interceptor/Muscle car spawns in a parking space outside the north door of the warehouse when the flag is captured, while a neutral Utility van is found by the south-west perimeter gate into the rail yard. An MG36 is in a pale green shipping container in the north-west corner of the warehouse floor. Derailed 35.png| Derailed 46.png| Derailed 48.png| Derailed 49.png| Derailed 50.png| Derailed 51.png| Logistics Center The Logistics Center is located to the west of the Aqueduct, south of the Construction Yard and down the road east from the Police's main spawn. The tightly-packed yard is enclosed by a high concrete and wrought iron wall that partially restricts direct vehicle access to the flag, and limits infantry engagements to close range. The capture zone is contained within a small storehouse in the middle of the compound--with many wide entrances to the building and only directional solid cover in the capture zone Capture Zone, those seizing the objective on foot must win using sheer force while being mindful of flanking routes. An MG36 is found by some shelves inside the building. Derailed 32.png| Derailed 53.png| Derailed 33.png| Derailed 34.png| Derailed 42.png| Derailed 55.png| Heist In Heist, a criminal gang moves to hijack the cargo of a freight locomotive stopped in the city before transferring it to a helicopter, while the SWAT team deploys to stop this great train robbery before the loot becomes air mail. Battle Pickups appear in their standard Conquest configuration, whereas any neutral vehicles on the Conquest game layer are not present in Heist. Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars 1 Police Interceptor 2 Police Motorcycles |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post (Conquest Large) |ifv = 1 Intervention SUV |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Sports Sedan 1 Muscle Car 2 Street Bikes (1 in Conquest Large) |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab (Conquest Large) |ifv = 1 Armored SUV |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT have no initial deployment, leaving their only base spawn location as the "Ship-It!" warehouse in the map's south-west--the same place they deploy from in Conquest. Bangers' Deployment Initially, the Bangers' start on foot in the car park adjacent to the Train Depot terminal building, on the opposite side to the rail yard. Once a Break-In is accomplished, their spawn reverts to that of their Conquest location in the map's north-east, with the team's vehicles now becoming available. Break-In Stage One of the Heist sees the Criminals attempt to break into the two separate rail cars carrying the bags of loot using timed demolition charges on 30 second timers. As both locations are outside and in the open, players guarding the area are vulnerable to attack by the police's Intervention SUV and Transport Helicopter. Locating and destroying the opposing team's forward spawn points will assist greatly in buying time during this stage as the SWAT deployment is a long walk away. Overwatch positions on the warehouse roof can be useful to prevent interference with the charges, but taking this position will expose players to attack from the air. Players can also take refuge in the many open rail cars neighbouring their objectives. Vault A The Vault A train car is outside the warehouse to the west, and is the closest rail car to the building in that direction. Vault B The Vault B car is parked in the siding by the warehouse's front entrance, south of the building itself. It is in the middle of three lines of trains in this same area. Escape After the train cars are broken into, the Criminals must escape to two of five randomly chosen extraction points to secure their loot. Once the first bag is secured, a single extraction point is left available. If the Police manage to stop the bag carrier at a specific landing zone, that escape point is deactivated, with the extraction helicopter moving to another, randomly assigned extraction zone. Escape A Escape A is found on the north-west side of the map, directly west of the Construction Site, in a Waste Disposal Area. The extraction point is surrounded by tall skips and rubbish containers that can be used by the Police in a last-minute, close range ambush. Due to the point's proximity to the police spawn, bag carriers can be quickly intercepted when moving to this point, which is reachable by vehicle with some difficulty. Escape B Escape Point B is in the Aqueduct north of the Tram Bridge. The point is quite close to the vaults and so is potentially reachable within a minute. Despite this, escape at this point is dangerous as the area is completely bare of all cover, with bag carriers being exposed to fire from all sides when running across the riverbed. If the Bridge is destroyed, it forms a line of sight blocker to the south that only marginally improves the carrier's chances when on foot. Consider using a bulletproof vehicle such as the Armored SUV when allocated this escape point. Escape C Escape Point C, similar to Point B, is located in the Aqueduct on the south side of the Tram Bridge. While even closer to the Train Depot break-in area, the extraction zone is similarly exposed, with only the nearby road bridge providing any semblance of overhead protection. Escape D Escape D is positioned in the yard of the Logistics Center to the south-west. It is the closest escape point to the Police's deployment, allowing their team to quickly set up a defence of the area. The heavy fence surrounding the compound can make the point awkward to reach by vehicle, with the nearby logistic warehouse building offering hiding spots for infantry in the immediate surroundings. Gun fights at this rendezvous point take place at close range. Escape E Escape E is within the foundation pit of the Construction site to the north-west. A popular point for extraction by vehicle, the relatively open area is perilous for infantry, but the assorted cover does provide many hiding spots for either a Police ambush or a Criminal security team. Hotwire In Hotwire on Derailed, out of the five objective vehicles, three are on the east side of the Aqueduct and two are on the west side. The many interlinked roads on this map give players a vast choice of routes, in addition to shortcuts through the compounds and yards enclosing the streets from most sides. Even the dry channel is a viable choice of chase route even when the bridge is destroyed, as a ramp over the carnage is formed out of debris, but drivers should be mindful of interception by helicopter. Objective Layouts Derailed 13.png|A Derailed 16.png|B Derailed 14.png|C Derailed 12.png|D Derailed 15.png|E Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars 2 Police Interceptors 2 Police Motorcycles |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Sports Sedans 2 Muscle Cars 2 Street Bikes |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Blood Money Blood Money takes places across the full length of the map, with each team using their Conquest deployment as their main spawn location. As this is one of the larger blood money maps, it is crucial to effectively utilize the team's large vehicle compliment to carry teammates back and forth from the central money pile to the vault. Furthermore, the large distance between each team's vaults make harassment of the opposing team's stockpile quite difficult. Battle Pickups are available as they are in Conquest, but no neutral vehicles appear. Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars 2 Police Interceptors 2 Police Motorcycles |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post |ifv = 1 Intervention SUV |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Sports Sedans 2 Muscle Car 2 Street Bikes |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = 1 Armored SUV |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT start at their Conquest Deployment in the map's south-west corner. Bangers' Deployment The Bangers' also start at their Conquest Deployment in the map's north-east corner. Vaults SWAT Vault The SWAT vault is located within the storehouse of the Logistics Center. Bangers' Vault The Bangers' vault is found in the southern-most warehouse of the two within the Scrapyard. Money Pile The central Money Pile is in the main room of the Train Depot storage building in the map's south-east corner. The building has all of its ground floor entrances open, making access to the objective quick and making locking the building down from within all the more difficult. Derailed 45.png|SWAT Vault Derailed 44.png|Bangers' Vault Derailed 41.png|Money Pile Rescue Rescue on Derailed restricts play exclusively to the Train Depot and its immediate surroundings, with the map boundaries being represented visually by the metal fence that borders the complex. Metro Employees are being held for ransom by a Criminal Gang that is now the target of a SWAT intervention team, who must infiltrate through the railyard and enter the warehouse where the hostages are held captive. As the front shutters are closed in this instance, entry can be achieved by breaching the doors on the building's front and sides, going through the garage door in the rear, or by jumping in through the skylight. SWAT deploy from the compound gate in the south-west corner of the area, while the Bangers spawn along the back wall of the warehouse's north side. Both hostages are in separate shipping containers on the warehouse floor--Hostage 1 is in the Auxiliary storeroom while Hostage 2 in within the main room. The Escape cruiser is by the Police's spawn to the south-west. Derailed 38.png|Extraction vehicle Derailed 36.png|Hostage 1 Derailed 37.png|Hostage 2 Crosshair Crosshair takes place within the Construction Site section of the map, where the limits of the play area are marked by the surrounding ring of roads. The VIP and his Police protection start within the pit of foundations on the east side, while the criminals spawn at either the north or south side of the storage site on the west side. The two escape vehicles are each located within this western storage section of the map--Escape Point A is by the northern buildings while Escape Point B is within a ring of skips in a disposal site a short distance south. Although there are many tall obstacles that form line-of-sight blockers between the two teams, raised portacabins and rooftop access to the storage buildings allow those on the hit squad to survey the entire area from above, limiting the oppositions stealth options. The highest risk is encountered at the road in between the Construction and Storage sections of the map. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in a section of the map west of the Aqueduct, and comprises the Construction Site, the Logistics Center, and the roads and rail lines of the immediately surrounding area. Only the Logistics Center MG36 and RPG-7 battle pickups are reachable in this configuration. Levolution The central Levolution feature of the map is a destructible railway bridge with a cargo train stopped on top of it. Collapsing the bridge by exploding the red tanker car will block the storm drain with debris, causing the train to derail and crash onto the map.http://youtu.be/OfOEmtppbYE?t=1m5s Also, the capture point at the bridge will change after the event has occurred.Destruction: The Hardline Way - Battlefield - retrieved March 5, 2015 Gallery Derailed 01.png| Derailed 02.png| Derailed 10.png| Derailed 11.png| Derailed 18.png| Derailed 30.png| Derailed 47.png| Derailed 52.png| Derailed 54.png| BFHL Derailed Screenshot 02.jpg BFHL Derailed Screenshot 03.jpg Videos Battlefield Hardline Gameplay Blood Money on Derailed|Short trailer showing Blood Money gameplay on Derailed Trivia * In the game files this map is named mp_eastside. References Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline